


Be Steel my Heart

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU after Episode 1x7, Anal, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Tony is Aro, orgasm denial (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting Blackout, Tony is barely alive. Caitlin and Barry make sure he gets better.<br/>While staying with Barry, Tony reveals some childhood fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Torry/Steelflash fic, I'm so happy :D  
> Everyone seemed to like the allusion to it in ANTR so here you go :D  
> Thanks as always to my lovely Jess for looking it over :)

“Run.”

 

Barry stared at Tony’s still form, not understanding what just happened. Tony couldn’t be dead… Right?

 

“Barry, he has a pulse,” Caitlin said urgently. “We need to -”

 

She finished her words in a dark supply closet, alone, except for Tony’s body next to hers. Caitlin swore and started to do her best to bring Tony back to consciousness.

 

***

 

“I have his blood on me!”

 

The moment Wells said he had let Tony out, Barry knew he couldn’t tell the truth. So he made sure that Wells - and Cisco - thought Tony was dead. He’d deal with the missing body later, for now, he had a meta to stop.

 

***

 

Tony didn't wake up for a while. Barry had brought him to Caitlin's - with her permission, of course - and stopped by whenever he could.   
  
Caitlin spent the days anxious, not really sure what she would do when Tony woke up, but still determined to be his doctor. Barry was more than grateful.   
  
He wasn't sure why he worried so much about Tony. The guy had never been his friend, had made his life hell on several occasions, and used his powers for criminal purposes.   
  
But Barry couldn't just let him die. That's not the kind of person he was.   
  
So he spent the time not at the precinct or at the lab at Caitlin's, sitting with her or at Tony's bedside, watching him breathe.   
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't bring him to a hospital?" Caitlin had asked early on.   
  
Barry had shook his head. "They'd arrest him. And Wells would find out he's alive."  
  
Caitlin agreed that Wells had crossed the line with letting Tony fight Farooq, but she didn't approve of them keeping this a secret. Still, she did it. For Barry.   
  
Barry owed her so much when this was over.   
  
Sometimes, Barry talked to Tony. Only when Caitlin was gone, of course, but Barry just couldn't stand the silence, alone in the apartment with a man in a coma.   
Was this how Iris and Joe had felt like?  
  
"I always wondered why you chose me as a victim," Barry told Tony one day. "I wasn't the most scrawny kid in school, nor the biggest nerd. And it couldn't have been my dad, because you already picked on me before that."  
  
Barry scrubbed a hand over his face. "You just went after me all this time and I don't... I don't get it, Tony. We didn't have to be friends, but why couldn't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because you were so cute when you're angry."  
  
Barry's eyes flew to Tony's face at the rasped answer. Tony's eyes were open and fixed on Barry's face.   
  
"You're awake!" Barry exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "How... How do you feel?"  
  
His hands were lifted, moving over Tony's body restlessly without touching it. His eyes raked all over, as if he could see sudden injuries under the blankets.   
  
"Relax, Allen," Tony coughed. "You've got some water?"  
  
Barry nodded and sped from the room. He was back in a second, glass  with a straw in hand. He watched anxiously as Tony lifted himself up a bit and held the glass for him.   
  
Tony drank half of the water and then let himself fall back on the bed, clearly exhausted.   
  
"Where am I?" He asked, looking at Barry again, who put the glass on the nightstand.   
  
"My friend Caitlin's apartment," he answered. "She's a doctor. Oh! I should call her!"  
  
He reached for his phone but froze when Tony's hand landed on his wrist.   
  
"Not right away," Tony said. "I'm fine. Just tired. I can't take an exam right now."   
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and didn't see Barry nod.   
  
"What happened?" Tony asked. "I remember fighting that guy... After your Professor let me out. Then it all went black... I thought I died."  
  
"You almost did," Barry admitted. "You barely had a pulse. I sped you and Caitlin in a storage room and she kept you alive - or, more accurate, brought you back when your heart stopped at some point.   
After Blackout... I brought you here. You've been in a coma, probably due to the shocks you received."  
  
"How long was I out?" Tony asked, noticing how Barry avoided telling him right away. "Allen?"  
  
Barry's face crumbled. "Two weeks," he said. "We weren't sure you were ever going to wake up again. Caitlin said it wasn't... She couldn't really find a cause, it wasn't like for me, where it was clear why I was in the coma... All we could do was wait."  
  
Tony took that in. His face was pale, but his eyes were open, and that was all Barry needed to see right now.   
  
"Why didn't you bring me to a hospital?" Tony asked.   
  
Barry shrugged. "You're still a wanted criminal," he pointed out. "Didn't know what would have happened to you. Also..."  
  
He squirmed a bit. "Well. We couldn't know who you'd tell."  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "Tell what? About you being the Flash? Or about that illegal torture prison of yours?"  
  
Barry flushed and he looked away.  He knew the pipeline was wrong. Even more now that he'd seen what Wells was willing to do with the metas. But he hadn't been able to concentrate on finding another solution.   
  
"Or about the fact that Professor Wells isn't as paralyzed as he wants everyone to believe?"  
  
Barry's eyes flew back to Tony's face. "What did you say?"  
  
Tony frowned. "You didn't know? Wells can walk. When he let me out, he was standing and walking."  
  
Barry's mind was reeling. That... That was impossible! But Tony had seen it...   
  
Barry shook his head. "I need to think about that later," he said determinedly. "You're the priority right now. Do you want to eat something? I can make you some soup."   
  
Tony gave a faint smirk. "Why, Barry Allen. Are you going to be my nurse?" He looked Barry up and down slowly. "I'd prefer a different outfit then."  
  
The flush that came over Barry this time felt different. Tony's first words rang through his head - "you were cute" - and he coughed.   
  
"Maybe another time," Barry said and moved to the door. "I'll get you some food. But if you fall asleep again before I'm back it's fine. Your body still has healing to do."  
  
Barry escaped to the kitchen, his face burning, and he stumbled into the doorway on his way out. Tony's weak laughter followed him across the apartment.   
  
Barry shook his head while he was heating up a can of chicken soup. It was just Tony! No reason to behave like a… Well. A teenager. Or someone with a crush or something.

 

Barry froze. “No,” he whispered. He did _not_ have a crush on Tony Woodward! No way! The guy had been a constant thorn in his side during school and the last time they met he beat Barry up again… Though he hadn’t known it was Barry at the time… And at the labs he’d told Barry to run…

 

Barry shook his head again. This was _not_ the time to think about it. Tony needed food and more rest. Everything else could wait.

 

When he returned to the bedroom, Tony was asleep again. Barry looked at him, smiling softly. He looked more like he was sleeping than in a coma already.

 

Barry returned to the kitchen, covered the soup for later, and called Caitlin. After she promised to be there that evening, Barry moved to the couch and fell asleep instantly.

 

***

 

When Tony woke up the next time, he was alone in the bedroom.

 

“Hello?” He called out, just to have it followed by a coughing fit.

 

A woman Tony recognised as the doctor working at STAR labs came running into the room.

 

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “You're awake again, that's wonderful!”

 

She opened a bag next to the bed and pulled out a pen and paper.

 

“I'm Caitlin, if you haven't figured that out yet,” she smiled at Tony. “Barry told me you woke up but fell asleep before he could give you food. How are you feeling?”

 

“Stronger,” Tony admitted, his voice still raspy. “Is there water?”

 

Caitlin nodded and held the cup for him, just like Barry had done.

 

“Where's Allen?” Tony asked next while Caitlin jotted down some things on her paper, probably his medical file or something.

 

“He's at work,” Caitlin answered. “There was a murder and he's been called in.” She smiled again. “He told me he wanted to take some days off though, now that you're awake.”

 

Tony frowned. “Called in? What does he do?”

 

“He's a forensic scientist with the CCPD,” Caitlin explained as she shone a light into Tony's eyes.

 

“Huh,” Tony said, blinking. “And he's still not turning me in?”

 

Caitlin shrugged and grimaced. “Well. Not much choice there, with you knowing…”

 

“About him being a superhero?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Caitlin just nodded.

 

“I won't tell anyone,” Tony said. “He saved my life from what I hear. And I don't think that prison was his idea.”

 

Caitlin flinched. “No, it wasn't,” she conceded. “Still. I'm sure he wouldn't want to sent you to prison anyway. Not that they could hold you, with your powers.”

 

His powers. Right.

 

Tony lifted a hand and tried to change his skin to metal. Nothing happened and he frowned. “Something's wrong.”

 

Caitlin mirrored his frown and, with a quick look to Tony's face, took his hand.

 

“It feels harder,” she said, rubbing it with her knuckles. “Can you feel this?”

 

“Barley,” Tony admitted. “It's muted, but still there.”

 

“Your powers aren't gone,” Caitlin concluded. “Just muted. When Barry was hit by Blackout, he lost his speed for a while. I'm guessing that happened to you, too, and because of your body needing all his energy to heal, it takes longer for them to come back.”

 

Tony didn't like that but it sounded plausible. And his powers would come back eventually.

 

“Alright then. Thanks, doc.” He grinned. “Will I stay with you while I'm recovering?”

 

“No offense, but no,” Caitlin said dryly. “Now that you're awake, you'll relocate to Barry's apartment. I want my bed back.”

 

Tony laughed. “Yeah, I get that. So will the Flash whisk me away later?”

 

Caitlin giggled. “Probably. He likes doing that.” She got up. “I'll bring you some food. You're probably starving, but eat it slowly so your body can process it.”

 

“You're the boss,” Tony agreed and watched her leave. _Nice ass. Not as nice as Barry's though._

 

***

 

A few hours later saw Tony getting settled into a new bed.   
Barry had indeed sped him across the city, surprising Tony with the strength in that skinny body.   
  
"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Allen?" Tony asked as he shifted on the bed, trying to find the perfect position.   
  
Barry smiled warily. "I always was," he said. "But the lightning gave me a few more, yeah."  
  
"You reference this lightening, and a coma, but haven't told me the whole story yet," Tony pointed out.   
  
Barry stopped in his tracks and blinked. "Shit, you're right. Uh, basically, when the accelerator exploded, I got struck by lightning. Was in a coma for 9 months and now I'm like this."  
  
Tony nodded. "Doesn't sound much better than what happened to me."   
He sighed. "Is there... I mean, you work with STAR labs, right? Is there a cure?"  
  
Barry sat down at the edge of the bed. His mind flashed to Bette.   
  
"No," Barry said quietly. "No cure. Which sucks, on so many levels. I... A friend died because I wasn't fast enough and her powers went crazy. We have a guy in that cell who can dissolve into poisonous gas. Too many others have already died, or will probably die, because of that night."  
  
Tony reached out and placed his hand on Barry's, who looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You know this isn't your fault, right?" Tony asked earnestly. "You're doing a better job than most people. I mean, look at me. All I can think of doing is commit crime. You're a hero, Barry."  
  
Barry flushed and for a moment they just stared at each other.   
  
Tony's breath caught in his chest. Barry was just too damn beautiful.   
  
"I should..." Barry whispered before clearing his throat. He pulled his hand away and Tony missed it immediately. "I should get you some water and then let you rest," Barry ended his sentence before stumbling out of the room.   
  
Tony sighed. This was going to end in a disaster.   
  
***

 

Two days later, Tony’s powers still weren’t back. They had gotten better, but not returned completely.

 

“What’s the plan, anyway?” Tony asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table, while Barry was cooking their dinner.

 

“Hm?” Barry asked distractedly, cutting tomatoes.

  
“The plan for me,” Tony clarified. “For when I get my powers back.”

 

“Oh,” Barry said. He stopped chopping and turned around, leaning against the counter. “Well. I’m not putting you back into the pipeline, and Iron Heights wouldn’t hold you for long.”

 

Tony scoffed. “Yeah. So, no prison. What’s next?”

 

“I can’t let you just go,” Barry pointed out, frowning. “I mean, not in Central. You’re still a wanted criminal, and people would ask questions if you’re seen.”

 

“People like West?” Tony asked. “Or your Professor?”

 

“Both. Either,” Barry shrugged. “It’s not… I don’t…” He huffed, clearly frustrated. “What’s your idea?”

 

Tony thought about it. “Give me a lift,” he said eventually. “I have friends in National City. I could go there.”

 

“And become a criminal in a city without a superhero?” Barry asked dryly.

 

Tony grinned. “Well, it does have its perks. But actually, I could work in their mechanic’s shop, I guess. Crime was just easier money, anyway.”

 

Barry sighed. “Better than no plan at all,” he admitted and turned back around to continue making dinner. “Fine. National City it is.”

 

Tony smiled to himself. He was getting off easy, he knew that, but somehow, having Barry actually asking for his opinion made him feel good.

 

“Speaking of West,” he asked a minute later, “isn’t she wondering why she can’t come over anymore?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Barry asked clearly confused.

 

“I mean,” Tony tried again. “Isn’t it weird for your girlfriend not being allowed to your place?”

 

“I - my - what?” Barry almost cut off his finger he turned around so fast. “Iris isn’t my girlfriend!”

 

Tony blinked. “She’s not? But… I thought… She said her boyfriend was a cop and you work for the CCPD…” He stopped and looked at Barry who had clenched his jaw and looked away. “Shit. Sorry, Allen. I really thought… I mean, you’ve been in love with her for forever, everyone knows that.”

 

“Yeah, well, she’s not,” Barry said brusquely and turned back around again. The chopping got noticeably more violent though. “She chose Eddie while I was in the coma. She doesn’t feel the same way as I do.”

 

Tony watched him in silence for a moment and took a sip of the beer Barry had reluctantly bought for him.

 

“You know,” Tony said after a while, “I never really understood this _love_ concept. I mean, you want to be with a person your whole life? Sounds like what my nana used to say about her chihuahua.”

 

Barry snorted and his chopping calmed down. He was doing the carrots now. Tony still didn’t know what he was actually cooking.

 

“It’s more than that,” Barry said now. “It’s like… You want to see that person as the first thing in the morning and the last at night. You want them happy, to be the reason for their happiness. But I guess everyone is different.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Tony said. “I understand sex better. It makes you feel good, doesn’t cost you more than a few drinks, maybe, and you have a good time.” He smirked. “I’m also really good at it.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Barry asked and Tony almost didn’t notice the way his voice cracked at the end.

 

“Yeah,” Tony drawled. “I mean, I take my time, right? Make the person feel good. Take them apart, piece by piece, until they’re begging for more. It’s so much better to fuck a guy after he’s cum once, or a girl maybe twice. Makes them more relaxed and pliant. Fucking great.”

 

Barry was definitely flushed. Tony could see his neck, and the chopping had stopped.

 

“How about you?” Tony said, getting up silently. “How are you in bed, Allen?”

 

“I, uh,” Barry stammered, not turning around to look at Tony. “I don’t… I haven’t really… It’s been a while. The coma, you know, and, and with my powers… I can’t always control it when I’m excited so, I, uhm, I…”

  
“You what?” Tony asked.

 

“I vibrate,” Barry spat out. His face, of which Tony could now see the profile, was beet red. “I can’t… It’s not something I can just show people.”

 

Tony blinked. “So you haven’t had sex in… Jeez, Allen, that’s a tragedy.”

 

He moved closer and felt Barry stiffen as he pressed his chest against Barry’s back.

 

“What are you doing?” Barry asked and it came out breathlessly.

 

“Vibrate, huh?” Tony asked. His hands landed on top of Barry’s, making him drop the knife, and lacing their fingers together. “Sounds exciting. And, see, the way I see it? I’m leaving soon. So this gives us two options.”

 

He kissed Barry’s neck right above his collar, enjoying the way Barry shuddered against him. “We can either just continue like we have before, with this weird tension between us, or -” he kissed him again, sucking the skin into his mouth, and worrying it with his teeth. Barry let out a soft whimper. “Or we can give in. Have a little fun. You can test out how your powers work in that area. And I get to finally cross one of my childhood fantasies off my bucket list.”

 

He ended his proposal with a bite on Barry’s earlobe, making him moan out loud.

 

“Fantasy?” Barry asked, already panting.

 

“Sure,” Tony said, nibbling on the shell of Barry’s ear. “I’ve wanted to taste you since I was old enough to understand the concept. Didn’t really go about it the right way, I admit, but I always wondered…”

 

Barry let out another sound then, more desperate than anything Tony had ever heard from him, and turned around, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck as their mouths crashed together.

 

The kiss was sharp and harsh at first, Tony actually felt Barry’s teeth almost breaking skin, but it soon turned deeper, slower, more languid.

 

“Is that a yes?” Tony asked when they broke for air.

 

Barry grinned and the next thing Tony knew, they were in the bedroom, both naked to their underwear, Tony on his back and Barry straddling him.

  
“Definitely yes then,” Tony laughed breathlessly as he pulled Barry down for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be the missing sex scene :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it after all :D  
> Have fun!  
> Not beta read as I am too impatient :D
> 
> Greatly inspired by this post: http://daughterofscotland.tumblr.com/post/131706086934/bloodmooninspace-daughterofscotland  
> (The original post, sadly, isn't there anymore, but the comments are :D)

Barry was panting and making the most delicious noises.

 

Tony felt every single mewl that fell from the kiss-plumb lips go straight to his cock as he sucked Barry deeper into his mouth. Two of Tony's fingers were already moving in and out of Barry's hole, stretching him.

 

Barry had one hand grasping Tony's hair, the other fisted in the sheets, and his hips would buck up if it weren't for Tony’s other hand holding him down.

 

“You love this, don't you?” Tony asked popping free of Barry's cock and licking it instead. “Love to be taken apart…”

 

“Yes, yes,” Barry whimpered, trying again to thrust his hips up. But even with Tony's strength not fully returned, he was easily able to hold Barry still. “Please… Need more…”

 

Tony smirked and took Barry in his mouth again, adding a third finger to the soft, warm hole.

 

Barry cried out as he came, a loud shout of Tony's name that made him preen. Barry tasted even better than he'd ever imagined.

 

Barry was panting harshly but Tony didn’t want him to take a break just yet.

 

“Turn over,” Tony said and, as Barry only made a confused sound, bodily turned him around himself.

 

Barry landed on his stomach with a yelp. “What the he-aaahhhh!”

 

Tony smirked against Barry’s ass, licking over his hole again. “Like it?”

 

“Oh my _god_ , Tony, I - _hah_ \- yes, please, oh god, _please_ don’t stop.”

 

“Didn’t intend to,” Tony answered, pulling Barry’s cheeks apart so he could dive back in. Barry’s taste mingled sharply with the lube, leaving a slightly burning aftertaste on Tony’s tongue, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get his tongue as far inside Barry as possible, pushing in two of his fingers to spread him even wider.

 

“Look at you,” he said between licks. “So eager, so open. You’re blushing even down here. And you’re… God, Barry. Are you hard again? Already?”

 

He pumped Barry’s cock once, twice; it was indeed already hard again and twitching in his hand.

 

“Something else the lightning changed for you? No refractory period?”

 

Barry only managed a weak sound so Tony pulled his mouth away. “I asked you a question, Barry.”

 

Barry’s answering yes was almost a sob. Satisfied, Tony went back to his former ministrations.

 

“You look so gorgeous like this,” he murmured. “So perfect. So desperate. You love being torn apart like this, isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes, yes, _please_ , I need - _ugh_ \- I need more, Tony, please,” Barry choked out. He was already gripping the sheets so tightly, they were starting to tear, and he was losing control over his powers, almost to the point of vibrating.

 

“What do you need, Barry?” Tony asked curiously. His voice was laboured; the sight of Barry like this, under him, turned him on more than anything he’d ever experienced. Coupled with his taste it was a wonder Tony wasn’t coming then and there.

 

“Need you… Inside me, please, Tony,” Barry sobbed.

 

“But I am inside you,” Tony said with a smirk, dipping his tongue inside Barry’s hole again for good measure. “See? My tongue and three fingers.”

 

“No,” Barry cried, shuddering. “Need your… Need your cock. Need you to fuck me, please, god, Tony, I need it so bad.”

 

Tony watched as the shudder turned into a full blown vibration, just for a second, making Barry’s body blur.

 

“Hm, do you now?” Tony asked and reached over to the nightstand. Barry hadn’t gotten lucky lately, but he still had hoped for it, apparently, as there was a new box of condoms in the drawer. Quickly, Tony put one on.

 

“Well, if you need it so bad, come and get it,” he said and laid down on his back next to Barry, relishing in the lost sounds Barry made as Tony let go of him.

 

“Wha -” Barry stared at him, then down to his cock, standing up proudly, curving towards his stomach. Barry’s eyes practically glazed over.

 

“Like what you see?” Tony asked and Barry nodded, shakily moving until he was straddling Tony.

 

Tony guided him down until his cock lined up with Barry’s hole. “There we go,” he murmured. “Come on, Barry, take what you need.”

 

Barry’s head dropped forward, his hands on Tony's chest, as he slowly sank down until he sat in Tony's lap.

 

Tony rubbed soothing circles into Barry's hips. “Perfect,” he said, clenching his jaw for a second. “You feel so good, Barry. Hot and soft, god. You alright?”

 

Barry nodded, breathing heavily. “Yeah. God, Tony. You feel incredible. I want to -” he moved up and sank back down, making them both groan.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Tony moaned. “That's great, Barry.”

 

His hands grasped Barry's hips tightly. “But not so fast now.”

He smirked as Barry's wide eyes going his. “No cheating, Allen. You'll go as slow as I want.”

 

Barry tried to rise again, but had to concede the point: even with Tony's powers not at full capacity, he was stronger than Barry, easily holding him down and controlling his speed.

 

Tony fucked into Barry's heat and let him lift up a bit before pulling him back down. Barry's hands flexed on Tony's chest and tears ran from his eyes just a few minutes later.

 

“Too slow,” Barry sobbed. “Please, I need more, I need it faster.”

 

“Not yet,” Tony grunted. He was getting close himself but he wanted Barry to cum first, wanted to feel him cum. “You, my little speedster, need to slow down a bit.”

 

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Barry cried. “I'm so close, just a bit more, oh god -”

 

His plea ended in a scream as Tony moved one of his hands to Barry's cock, stroking it quickly, fucking into him harder at the same time. Barry came soon after, splashing cum over Tony's belly and chest, before falling forward.

 

Tony caught Barry, holding still for a minute. Barry had vibrated again as he came, that, and his muscles clenching around Tony's cock, almost pushed him over the edge.

 

Almost.

 

Tony flipped them over, pulling Barry's ass up. Barry didn't even make a sound this time, just barely managed to grip the sheets again as Tony started pounding into him.

 

The moans falling from Barry's mouth turned Tony on even more and it didn't take long until he finally reached his own orgasm, shooting into the condom and collapsing on top of Barry.

 

They laid there panting for a while, before Barry lifted a hand to weakly swat at Tony's ass.

 

“Ge’off,” he muttered. “Heavy.”

 

Tony laughed but pulled out carefully, tied off the condom, and let it fall on the ground before lying down next to Barry.

 

Barry turned his head, blinking sleepily.

 

“You were right,” Barry mumbled. “You're really good at this.”

 

Tony smirked. “Just wait until you see what I can do in a shower.”

 

Barry groaned and slapped his hip before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

  
Tony smiled at him. “Night, Allen,” he whispered before pulling the blanket over them both and following Barry's example.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> This can actually be seen as complete, but I'm leaving my options open to write and add a sex scene in the future.  
> Just fyi.


End file.
